In complex electronic systems, it has been customary to package the high power handling circuits and devices separate from the low power handling circuits wherever possible to do so. In this way, the individual package sizes are reduced, and heat generated by the high power devices is dissipated remote from the low power circuits. However, there is a growing trend toward integration of high power and low power circuits in a single package in order to reduce the number of electrical connectors and the assembly cost of the overall system.
Prior attempts to integrate the high and low power circuits into a single package have resulted undesirably large package sizes and and/or costly implementations because traditional packaging approaches for high and low power circuits differ significantly, and cost effective electronic substrates for suitable both high and low power applications are not available.